ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmed Into Submission (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode begins with Vulkanus sitting around in his lair, commanding his henchmen. Suddenly, somebody calls out his name. He asks who's there, and Charmcaster comes out, asking for something he has. Vulkanus clearly knows what she wants, but refuses to give it over. Charmcaster calls for backup, and Rath, Rook, and Kevin all come out. They all have pink eyes. Charmcaster tells Rath to interrogate Vulkanus, which he does. He yells at him: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' YOU STUPID TINY MAN IN A ROBOT SUIT, RATH WILL CRUSH YOU INTO THE GROUND IF YOU DON’T HAND OVER THE DAMN ROCK!!!!!!" Vulkanus is frightened by this and throws Charmcaster a rock. Charmcaster thanks him, and the four walk out. Cue intro. After the intro plays, we cut to Hex in his classroom. He dismisses the class and walks into the hall, where Ben is to meet him. Hex asks Ben why he's there, since he wasn't expecting him. They stare at each other for a few minutes before Ben transforms into Stinkfly and attacks Hex. Stinkfly chases Hex throughout the Charm School, but he ends up getting cornered. Charmcaster, Kevin, and Rook walk up behind Ben. Hex asks Charmcaster what she’s done. She tells him she hypnotized them into being her henchmen. Hex asks what she wants with him, and she holds up the rock Vulkanus gave her. "The Rune of Transference", Hex replies in seeing the rock. Charmcaster says she is going to use it to transfer all of Hex's mana into her, so that she will finally be powerful enough to resurrect her father. Hex stares for a moment before saying he'll let her take his mana willingly. She uses the rune, and the mana is transferred. Ben and Kevin drag a weakened Hex as the group of 5 goes into the main entrance to the school. Charmcaster does a spell that resurrects her father, Spellbinder. Once he is revived, Charmcaster is severely weakened. Spellbinder sees her and immediately starts asking questions. Once Charmcaster answers them, he grabs the Rune Of Transference and transfers half of his mana into Hex. They both get up and start yelling at her about all the evil things she has done. She gets so angry that she snaps and conjures up some of her rock monsters, but before she can order Ben, Rook, and Kevin, Spellbinder uses a spell to free them of her mind-control. Once Hex explains everything, the five of them fight Charmcaster and her rock monsters. Ben transforms into Swampfire. They fight for a while, and Spellbinder manages to use the Rune of Transference to drain Charmcaster of all her mana. Hex grabs her and takes her off to a dungeon. Spellbinder thanks the team, but right as they're about to leave, Spellbinder asks Ben if he has any Geochelone Aerio DNA in his Omnitrix. Ben says yes and Spellbinder asks him to transform. Ben turns into Terraspin and Spellbinder tells him that Geochelone Aerios have natural magic talent, and starts training Ben's Terraspin form to use magic. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Stinkfly, Swampfire, and Terraspin make their The Ultimate Omniverse debuts. *Ben, Rook, and Kevin are mind-controlled by Charmcaster. *Terraspin learns basic magic. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Hex *Spellbinder Villains *Charmcaster *Vulkanus Aliens Used *Rath (offscreen transformation) *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin Allusions Trivia *The original name for The Rune of Transference was The Ultra Rune, but it was changed due to its similarities in name to The Alpha Rune, which already exists. Category:Episodes